Rajah/Gallery
Images of Rajah from Aladdin. Promotional Jasmine - Promotional Image.png Aladdin & Jasmine - Promotional Image.jpg Rajahdisney.png Jasmine with rajah.png Aladdin 2019 - Jasmine poster.jpg Stock art cliprajah2.gif|Rajah Rajah pic.png Rajah walking.png Screenshots ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1306.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1318.jpg Rajah2.jpg|Jasmine tells Rajah he was just playing with Prince Achmed Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg Rajah4.png|Rajah laughs with Jasmine Jasmine and the Sultan with Rajah 2.JPG|Rajah pays no attention to the Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1451.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg Rajah.jpg|(Sultan: "Allah forbid you should have any daughters!") Rajah confused, thinking the Sultan is referring to ''him. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1767.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1774.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1780.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1805.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1819.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2834.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2902.jpg|Rajah comforts Jasmine aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3920.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg Rajah9.jpg|Rajah growling at Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6510.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6568.jpg Rajah3.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah confused aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg.jpg Hidden Mickey Aladdin by Twilight 05.jpg|Mickey's appearance in Rajah. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9600.jpg|Back to normal, and back to several pounds. ''The Return of Jafar Rajah10.jpg|Rajah is very happy to see Aladdin returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3163.jpg|Rajah recognizes Iago and snarls at him. returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg|Rajah pounces on Iago's cage, destroying it. returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3214.jpg|Rajah leaps at Iago returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3228.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Rajah eating Iago. returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3243.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3134.jpg|Rajah sneezes Iago out. returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7750.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg|With Jafar destroyed forever and everything back to normal, Rajah pounces on the fully redeemed Iago to shut him up Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8675.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9026.jpg|Rajah serves as the usher as Aladdin and Jasmine finally wed a successful wedding. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg Aladdin (TV series) fml028.jpg fml138.jpg fml139.jpg fml140.jpg fml142.jpg fml144.jpg fml153.jpg fml159.jpg fml161.jpg fml173.jpg fml175.jpg fml187.jpg fml234.jpg fml235.jpg fml236.jpg fml239.jpg fml242.jpg tcat038.jpg swhs023.jpg swhs025.jpg swhs044.jpg swhs045.jpg swhs047.jpg swhs051.jpg swhs053.jpg swhs062.jpg sn091.jpg sn092.jpg sn095.jpg tcat101.jpg tcat102.jpg tcat121.jpg Sandswitch12.jpg Sandswitch13.jpg Sandswitch14.jpg Sandswitch15.jpg Sandswitch16.jpg Sandswitch18.jpg Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch21.jpg Sandswitch23.jpg Sandswitch24.jpg Sandswitch26.jpg Sandswitch29.jpg Sandswitch31.jpg Sandswitch34.jpg Gangthumbsup.jpg Sandswitch42.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch52.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Rajastone.jpg|Rajah turned to stone by Aziz Rajaback.jpg|Rajah brought back to life by Genie Geniegladiator.jpg Geniecatchraja.jpg Geniescared.jpg Rajafuzzy.jpg Genierat.jpg Rajah - The Spice is Right (3).png Rajah - The Spice is Right (2).png Rajah - The Spice is Right (1).png Rajah and Abh - The Spice is Right.png Rajah - The Spice is Right (4).png|Rajah getting freezed by Ayam. Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (3).png|Rajah growling before Ayam's arrived. Rajah Attacks - SandSwitch.png Rajah and Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Rajah and Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Rajah and Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Rajah and Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Rajah and Genie - Do the Rat Thing.png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Aladdin, the Sultan and Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing.png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 04.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 06.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 11.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 14.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 18.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 22.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 25.jpg Aladdin (2019 film) Aladdin 2019 (117).png Aladdin 2019 (8).png Aladdin 2019 (25).png Aladdin 2019 (109).png Aladdin 2019 (111).png Aladdin 2019 (112).png Aladdin 2019 (96).png Miscellaneous House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg|Rakah in ''House of Mouse Ralph Breaks The Internet 63.jpg|Rajah in Ralph Breaks the Internet RBTI - Casual Princesses (5).png RBTI - C3PO (1).png Printed Rajah8.jpg|Rajah as a cub Jasmine and Rajah Tales From Agrabah.jpg Rajah6.jpg|Rajah is suspicious of Aladdin Rajah5.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah sad Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (2).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (3).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (4).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (5).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (6).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (7).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (8).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (9).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (10).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (11).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (13).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (14).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg One True Love (Cover).jpg One True Love (1).jpg One True Love (2).jpg One True Love (8).jpg A Magical Surprise (1).jpg A Magical Surprise (4).jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (1).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (Cover).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (1).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (2).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (10).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (12).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (11).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (8).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (7).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (6).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (5).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (4).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (3).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (2).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (1).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (Cover).jpg Vanellope_and_the_Disney_Princesses.jpg DP-DPRA-Jasmine-Is-My-Babysitter-Party.jpg Video games Rajahcameo.jpg|Rajah's brief cameo in the Master System game Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg|Rajah in Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Kingdom Hearts X Rajah Accessory.png|Rajah as an outfit accessory in Kingdom Hearts χ EmojiBlitzRajah.png|Rajah's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Ws-rajah.png Merchandise and Miscellaneous Princess braclet.jpg Jasmine and rajah precious moments.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine d.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine c.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine a.jpg Jasmine Singing Doll and Costume Set Boxed.jpg Jasmine 2014 Disney Animators Doll Boxed.jpg Jasmine 2014 Disney Animators Doll.jpg Topshop-Jasmine-PJs.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Rajah Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Aladdin Dorbz ser.jpg Rajah POP.jpg Rajah Flocked POP.jpg RBTI - Rajah Model.jpg|Rajah's model in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Rajah TDS.jpg|Rajah at Tokyo DisneySea's Jasmine's Flying Carpets attraction. Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries